


Speak No Evil

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the efforts to close the gap of having a partially human clone, The Light chose a different donor for Superboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak No Evil

Summary: Black Canary is Conner's other donor. Stepdad!Ollie, Mama!Canary, Reluctant!Dad! Clark. Artemis/Conner

Speak No Evil

Chapter One: A Mother

* * *

" _We interrupt this broadcast to bring you breaking news. I'm Vicki Vale, live at the wreckage of what used to be the illustrious Gotham High Academy. Where just mere hours ago an unidentified explosive device demolished the fortunately empty building. Witnesses nearby claimed that just before the building collapsed, they heard a loud shrieking sound come from inside..."_

* * *

"Bruce, I came as soon as I heard the news. What happened to the children? To Amazo? Did he escape?"

"Fortunately, no, he's scrap metal." Batman said. "Miss Martian and Aqualad are uninjured while Robin and Kid Flash are suffering some scrapes and temporary hearing loss. They were at ground zero when it happened."

"So it's true? Superboy let out a canary cry in Gotham?"

Batman nodded. "According to Kaldur, Amazo was getting the better of the children and was going to kill Superboy when it happened. It reduced Amazo and the school to rubble."

"So he's my-"

Batman cut her off, "I took a DNA sample as soon as they returned, Dinah. But it's true. You're Superboy's second donor…I'm sorry I should have checked sooner."

* * *

M'gann cracked the door to Superboy's room ever so slightly to peek inside where she to her disappointment the teenage clone hadn't moved at all from his bed since last night. He was sprawled on mattress, comforter thrown to the ground, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

Television back home at Mars taught her there were two things that should be given to someone in emotional turmoil: a warm drink containing caffeine or some sort of dessert.

"I got a coffee cake," M'gann said, turning on the light as she entered.

Obviously something that was both should be the best thing possible in a situation like this.

Superboy acknowledged her existence by turning himself towards the wall.

M'gann placed the cake and a plate on the nearby dresser and moved closer to the boy. "I heard from Flash, Wally and Robin are going to be just fine."

Superboy remained silent.

"No one blames you for what happened." M'gann said. "You didn't know. You were just defending yourself. No one could have predicted what could have happened."

Superboy still refused to say anything in response. M'gann knew the others told her she shouldn't go into other people's minds without permission. But it was taking every ounce of strength not to jump into his mind and try to see what he was thinking.

Taking a deep breath, M'gann telekinetically lifted the fallen comforter and wrapped it around the boy, lifting his neck ever so slightly to adjust his pillows as well.

She leaned to his level and hugged him.

"Please get better, Superboy."

* * *

In the darkness of his room, Superboy replayed the battle again and again. Amazo was taking everything they had dished out with ease. None of his punches had managed to do a single thing to the robot. He had let out a grunt of frustration…

And then everything collapsed.

Amazo had been reduced to dust but he had taken the entire building down with him.

Of course he didn't get flight or heat vision. He had to have a killer voice.

He could have killed his entire team with this stupid power. Robin and Kid Flash had been struck deaf when he had pulled them out from the wreckage. What if they had been just a few inches closer? He would have…

He threw a pillow over his head and bit his tongue hard, making sure to not let a single sound escape his lips. He couldn't let anything like this happen again.

He just wouldn't make another sound ever again. It was way too dangerous. Maybe it was better if he left. That way he couldn't hurt them by accident. That'd be better

Superboy heard footsteps coming closer and instantly turned himself towards the wall once again. He had hoped M'gann had gotten the hint earlier that he wasn't in the mood to see anyone at the moment.

"Superboy," a distinctly un-M'gann voice said. "Can I talk to you?"

Black Canary, the reason for this cursed power was here.

He got into a sitting position to face the blonde woman who was now his confirmed secondary genetic donor. She turned on the light to his room and stepped forward confidently. Apparently not anywhere as upset as he was.

"So I heard you let out an amazing Canary cry," She said evenly. "You're voice is really powerful. I don't think I could do something that strong in one try."

He glared at her in response. He wasn't really in the mood to be complimented on his super killer voice at the moment.

She seemed to realize he wasn't going to give her answers.

"Are you doing a vow of silence?" She laughed. "That takes me back. I did the same thing when I was in grade school. Nearly made my whole class deaf. But I guess you know all about that, don't you?"

He glared even more intensely at that. Internally wondering if she would be the trigger to his heat vision.

"I heard Robin and Kid Flash will be fine," She repeated, M'gann's earlier news. "But right now I want to talk about you. Since you're not in the mood to speak I guess we'll just have to do yes and no questions. You can at least nod and shake your head, right?"

Superboy gave her a reluctant nod.

"That's good," She said.

"Your canary cry is obviously much stronger than mine, right?"

He nodded again.

"Obviously, you're terrified of hurting of hurting someone with your scream, aren't you?"

Another nod.

"So it only makes sense that I train you to control it properly so that doesn't happen, isn't it?"

Yet another nod.

"So it's probably best that you stay with me for the time being isn't?" Black Canary asked, beaming.

Superboy paused as he took the last sentence in and shook his head passionately.

Black Canary smiled like a cat that had cornered her prey. "You don't want to endanger poor M'gann with your voice, do you? One nightmare and you might not be so lucky. I'm the best prepared to handle this."

Superboy looked at the cake that was still on the dresser before he gave a sad shake of his head. He wouldn't do anything to hurt his team. This woman was a monster for playing on his fear.

"Good, pack your things. You're moving in with me, Superboy."

* * *

End Chapter


End file.
